


上车

by octavarium



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavarium/pseuds/octavarium
Summary: 就是一个，PWP呀





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 好多年前的一口肉了，最近忽然发现还有个番外没写完，匆匆忙忙补完了~看过正文的妹子直接看番外就好呀~

01、

“有时候我真不知道你们Holmes脑子里都在想什么。”Greg抱怨着，坐在Mycroft办公桌对面的软椅上。

Mycroft正拿着笔，批阅一份文件。桌子上的文件被他分成了两堆，左边银色盘子里的那一堆是还没有看过的，右面银色盘子里那几份是他刚才看过的。

“我想你不会有兴趣知道，探长先生。”Mycroft在文件上画了一个圈。

Greg探过脑袋看着Mycroft正在看的这份文件，说：“机密，嗯？”

“老生常谈，”Mycroft终于翻到了最后一页，“没有任何实质性内容。”

Greg又坐了回去，看向窗外，说：“说真的，你应该管管Sherlock，毕竟我不是他的保姆。我也不想总是跑到你这里来告状，万一什么时候我看到了机密文件呢？”

“你会吗？”Mycroft把刚才看的那份放在右面的盘子里，从左面又拿了一份。

Greg耸耸肩，说：“你宁肯到处给Sherlock善后，也不愿意费点力气好好管教他。公务员的作风？”

“我总是有难言的苦衷。”Mycroft飞快地扫视着手上的这份文件。

“所以我不懂你们的脑子里都在想什么。”Greg说，“你和Sherlock。”

“坦率地讲，我不确定你这句是抱怨还是提问。”Mycroft说，在看文件的间隙抬头看了Greg一眼。

“抱怨，也许？”Greg伸直了腿，双手放在脑后，“如果是提问呢？你会告诉我俄罗斯的核密码？”

“我不能告诉你我不知道的东西，探长。”Mycroft又取了一份文件，“但是我相信你不想知道。”

“也许我想。”Greg说，“不要低估一个警探的好奇心。”

Mycroft的动作忽然停下了，他抬头看了Greg一会儿，随后又仿佛什么都没发生般低下头继续看文件。

“来分享一下。”Greg被他意味深长的眼神激起了兴趣，“告诉我，这世界上最聪明的大脑在想什么。”

“你的阴茎。”Mycroft在文件上写了几个字。

“什……”Greg没法相信自己的耳朵。

“你问我现在在想什么，探长。”Mycroft翻了一页，一边说着，“这就是我现在在想的东西，你的阴茎。”

Greg在他的人生里，第一次这样无言以对。

Mycroft依然批阅着文件，同时安静地、清晰地对Greg说着：“我在想它完全勃起的形状。带有黏性的液体分泌出来的样子。我在思考如何能刺激它，同时抑制它。”

Greg的大脑一片空白。

“我在想你的嘴，探长先生。”Mycroft不紧不慢地放好那份他刚看好的文件，从左边的盘子里取过一份新的，“我在勾勒它的形状，在我的脑海里。我在想它微微张开的样子，也许刚刚好够我的舌头伸进去，也许我需要用一点技巧。”

“我在想你的眼睛，如果眼角滑过泪水，那该是怎样美妙的图景。欢愉的，难以自持的泪水。”Mycroft从文件堆里抬起头，看着目瞪口呆的Greg，缓缓地说，“因此我不可避免地在想你高潮的表情，探长先生。”

“我在想你的呼吸，温热的、急促的呼吸。当然，还有你的声音。是否曾有人告诉你，你的声音非常动听？”Mycroft的目光又回到文件上，皱了皱眉头，在纸上写了什么。

“我……也许……”Greg没法吐出完整的句子，他甚至不敢看Mycroft的脸，他只好盯着Mycroft的手。拿笔的手。那指节分明的，修长的手指。

“你的声音非常动听，探长。”Mycroft注意到他的目光，有意地转了转笔，“低沉而有磁性。我甚至能想象出它将会多么甜蜜，多么……诱人。”

“你的喉结，探长。你也许从未有机会注意到，它上下滑动时，会创造出多么美的线条。”Mycroft收起手中的文件，伸手又拿了一份，“但是我很难不注意到，当你下意识地吞咽的时候，探长先生。我当然渴望看到它优美地上下滑动，但是我该让你吞咽些什么呢，探长？我有太多的选项。”

“手。探长先生，你的手。”Mycroft一边在文件上画着线，一边说，“我想了非常多，关于你的手。你的指尖触碰过那么多的东西，可是如果它被吸吮、被舔舐，会是什么样子？你指腹长期用枪留下的茧，硬而粗糙，但是我在想，如果它触碰到你的阴茎，会是什么样子？”

“还有你的屁股，探长。请原谅我的用词，但是我花了很多的时间在想。它的形状，它的手感。”Mycroft似乎是不经意地瞟一眼对面的人，“如果手落上去稍微用点力气的话，会勾起你童年的回忆吗？你会感觉羞耻，亦或者不可遏制的兴奋？”

“这就是我在想的，探长先生。”Mycroft优雅地拿起下一份文件，“但是相信我，我想的远比这多得多。我想触碰你，取悦你，满足你，拥有你。”

Greg看着他，感觉连呼吸都变得困难无比。

“我渴望听到你的声音，我渴望通过你感受这个世界，我希望拥有你，密不可分地。”Mycroft的语速刻意慢下来，“我想给你我的贪婪，我的恐惧，我的空虚。我想要你指引我，温暖而紧密地，指引我。”

“简而言之，探长，”Mycroft盖好笔盖，“我想要和你做爱。我想要和你一道分享一只苹果的甘美，在那里，我已经等了你太久。”

“现在，探长先生，轮到你了。”Mycroft站了起来，说，“告诉我，你在想什么。”

Greg被他的动作惊吓到，一瞬间不知道他在说什么。

“告诉我，探长。”Mycroft的双手撑在桌子上，盯着Greg，“你的阴茎是否会因为我而勃起？你的心跳是否会因为我而加速？你的呼吸是否会因为我而急促？告诉我，探长。”

“我……”Greg嘴唇开合着，半天只说发出了一个音节。

“不，探长。”Mycroft慢慢站直，“我不接受错误的答案。告诉我正确的那个。”

Greg觉得自己现在耳朵都烧起来了，他的目光仓皇游移着，费尽力气才小声嘟囔了一句：“我不知道。”

“你会的。”Mycroft完全站直了，居高临下地看着Greg，正要说话的时候，电话铃响了。

“抱歉。”Mycroft露出公务式的虚伪的笑容说，随后他拿起了听筒，“Holmes。”

Greg松了一口气，他装作四处打量，最后还是忍不住偷偷看了Mycroft一眼。

“接进来，”Mycroft说，他捕捉到Greg的眼神，加了一句，“这不是你的错，亲爱的。”

亲爱的。

上下唇一触即分，舌尖略过齿龈，爆破发音。

Greg傻愣愣地看着Mycroft直勾勾的眼神。

上帝啊，他只是在接一个工作电话。

电话那边不知道说了什么，Mycroft的脸色沉了下来，目光转向了窗外。他开口说话的时候，用的是一种Greg从来没听过的语言。

Greg不知道Mycroft在说什么，但是Mycroft的语速越来越快，颤动的大舌音几乎连成了一首乐曲。

Greg心跳得和Mycroft舌尖震颤得一样快。

不知道过了多久，Mycroft挂了电话。他看着窗外出神，过了好一会儿，才回过头对Greg微笑了一下，说：“抱歉，探长。你知道的，我永远无法掌握这些人出事的时间。”

Greg含含混混地点了几下头，之后鼓足勇气说：“那个，我想我该走了。”

Mycroft挑了挑眉毛，又露出了那个虚伪的、公务员式的笑容，说：“是吗？”

“听着，”Greg深深吸了一口气，“我以为我们是朋友。”

“非常正确。”Mycroft这次换成了高深莫测笑容，“但是我不介意有点利益关系。”

“……”Greg根本想不出此时此刻能说什么，他站了起来，像是抓住救命稻草一样重复着，“我要走了。”

“确实。”Mycroft装模作样地看了一眼挂在墙上的钟，也跟着站了起来，“我非常期待下一次会面。”

Greg定定地站在那里，像是已经忘记了怎么走路。

“鄙人已经耽误了您不少的时间，探长。”Mycroft微笑着说，“再强加挽留恐怕让您不悦。”

“啊，是的。”Greg像是忽然惊醒一样，随口说了点自己也搞不清楚的话，抓起放在椅子背上的衣服，几乎是夺路而逃，“再见。”

“很快会再见的。”Mycroft看着他的背影，微笑回答着，“探长。”

02.

Mycroft说的很快会再见，实际上是一个月。

这一个月里，Greg心情非常糟糕。他本来没事的时候可以去酒吧里面浪一圈，和几个胸大腰细的姑娘调调情，或者去夜店里面嗨一嗨，也许能勾搭到几个合他胃口的小帅哥。而不是在他在姑娘身上的时候，耳边忽然回想起那个快秃头的男人的声音。

“我在勾勒它的形状……”

去你妈的，Greg在心里说，他一想起自己那天像是一个从来没看过A片的小处男一样落荒而逃就忍不住想扇自己两个耳光。

专注一点，Greg，他对自己说，这个妞儿不错，胸大腰细热情活儿好，好好享受一番，嗯？

Greg吻上姑娘的脖颈，姑娘发出难耐的呻吟。

“是否曾有人告诉你，你的声音非常动听……？”

“操！”Greg对着自己脑子里的声音怒喝道，“滚开！”

“什……？”他身下的姑娘明显吓了一跳。

“我不是说你。”Greg又把头埋到姑娘的颈窝，没过几秒钟，他像是触电一样弹起来，“好吧，我就是说你。”

他骂骂咧咧地从床上跳起来，抓起地上的衬衣和裤子，一边给一脸懵逼的姑娘道歉，一边穿好了衣服。

之后他只好窜出姑娘的公寓跑到街上吹冷风。

“去你妈的Holmes。”他恶狠狠地踢了一个易拉罐。两个星期以来，这已经是那个该死的Holmes搅黄的第四次约炮了！

第一次是个阿根廷小伙子，身材修长，比例匀称，笑起来就是热带的阳光。——活生生被Holmes鬼魅般的声音闹得他没兴致了。

第二次是个法国姑娘，别的不说，口活儿是真不错。但是他也只到了口活儿那步为止。“你的阴茎。”下地狱的Holmes！我的阴茎关他什么事！难道他自己没有吗！Greg一想起这事就是怒气冲天。

上一次……得了。去酒吧来一发是没戏了，再这么下去，全伦敦都会知道有这么个不举的男人四处约炮。他在约炮界的美名算是彻底没了，如果他曾经有的话。Greg找不到下一个可以踢的易拉罐，只好对着垃圾桶来了一脚。

难道Holmes不需要性生活吗？Greg单脚跳着的时候想。踢到垃圾桶的脚趾还在疼，Greg一瘸一拐地想起了Sherlock闯进现场时看他的表情。

简直跟他哥一个样！

两个星期了都！

看来以后只能用手了。Greg仰头望着伦敦的天空想。

然而事实证明，他想得太简单了。

“你的指腹……茧……如果触碰……”

Greg躺在床上慢悠悠地有节奏地撸动。如果不是他下意识地用指腹去摩擦了龟头，如果不是他耳边响起这句话，他一定早他妈的射了。

现在呢，Greg觉得放在床头的卫生纸是肯定用不上了。

“Holmes。”他咬着牙念出了这个名字。

没法约炮又没法自慰还见不到肇事者本人只能见到他那个一脸鄙夷的弟弟的Greg，简直像是一颗行走的地雷。

当他觉得自己就会这么萎下去的时候，奇迹发生了。

那是一个他睡得迷迷糊糊的清晨，半梦半醒间，顺手就撸了一发。

“触碰你……取悦你……”

这一次，那个官员的声音不再那么难以忍受，他低沉的声线仿佛有了魔力一般。

“满足你……拥有你。”

官员的脸隐约地出现在他的脑海里，他的眼睛还如同上次一样，直勾勾地看着他。

“Hol……”Greg手上的动作加快，忍不住低吟出声，“……mes……”

然后他彻底惊醒了。

他射了自己一手。

他叫着那个连名字都不知道的家伙射了自己一手。

03.

Greg再见到Mycroft是第四周的周六，他正在外面闲逛，一辆黑车迎面而来，缓缓停下，在他恰巧经过的时候，车门开了。

“Holmes先生想知道，他是否有这个荣幸送您一程？”眼熟的妙龄美人从车上下来，细细的高跟鞋挡住了Greg的去路。

Greg朝车里面望了望，Mycroft的腿上放了一堆文件，而他本人正在看着其中一份。

像是知道Greg正在看他，Mycroft抬起头来，笑了笑，说：“探长，我们又见面了。上车，如果你愿意的话。”

Greg看了那个只顾着低头戳手机的姑娘，又看了看低头看文件的Mycroft，钻进了车里。

车缓慢地向前滑行着。

Mycroft看起来在专心地看文件。

Greg则盯着Mycroft。

“很抱歉，探长。”Mycroft的目光依然黏着在文件上，“还有几页，不过很快就结束了。这个比较麻烦，恐怕我不能一边想着你的阴茎，一边解决这件事情。如果你想的是这个的话。”

毫无意外地，Greg脸红了。

“我不想知道你是不是在想我的……我的……”Greg争辩着，但是他发现那个单词就在嘴边，却根本说不出口。

“阴茎，探长。”Mycroft说，“这只不过是一个名词而已，放轻松一点。”

“我不是为了跟你说我的阴茎才上车的，”Greg自己都觉得说服力有点弱，又加了一句，“Holmes先生。”

这个名字说出口的时候，他的脸又红了一次。他发现Mycroft的目光从文件上落到了他的右手上，露出了一个转瞬即逝的微笑。而他的掌心忽然之间有些黏腻，就像是那天早晨他射了自己一手一样。或者是之后的每一次。

Mycroft没有在他的手上多停留，文件翻到了下一页，温和地说：“当然，探长。”

Greg自以为不被察觉地小心地挪动着收回了放在腿上的右手。当他的右手终于紧贴在身侧的时候，Mycroft发出一声雀跃的欢呼。

“哈，完成了。”Mycroft说。他利落地把文件装回档案盒，倾身放到了前座，之后像是放松般地活动了脖子。

“那么，让我们来谈一点正经的事情吧，探长。”Mycroft说，“你的答案呢？”

“什么答案？”Greg装作想不起来的样子，努力用最纯真的眼神看着Mycroft。

“唔。”Mycroft发出了不满意的声音，随后他双手交叉，像是思考什么一样，“这可不好办了探长，我以为我能够听到正确的答案。”

“我真不知道我为什么要上车来。”Greg避开他的视线，目光转向窗外。但是他依然无法抑制自己的脸红起来，就像是他无法抑制另外的那个部位一样。

“你当然知道，探长。”Mycroft微笑着说，“不如我换个问题。先解决谁的问题，你的，还是我的？”

“你……”Greg回头撞上了Mycroft的目光。他可不是小处男，他当然知道Mycroft的意思，他当然也注意到了Mycroft裆部的隆起，正如Mycroft注意到了他的一样。

“好。”在Greg能反应过来之前，Mycroft的右手已经覆上了他的左手，手指相扣。

Greg一惊，本能地想抽回手，却被Mycroft的目光制止了。

“不，探长。”Mycroft说，“太晚了。”

说着他保持着那个姿势，拉着Greg的手，灵活地松开了皮带，解开了扣子，拉下了裤链。

Greg的手指轻微地颤抖着，但是他由着Mycroft的手带着他的伸进了对方的内裤。然后。Mycroft的手迫使他圈住了那个热得发烫的柱体。

“唔。”

几乎是在Greg的手触碰的一瞬间，Mycroft用鼻子轻哼了一声。他靠在椅背上，头向后枕，脖颈呈现出一道优美的弧度。

“真不错，探长，跟我设想的完全一样。”Mycroft侧过头去看Greg，“现在，如果你允许我。”

说完他的身子抬了抬，左手扯了扯自己的内裤，左边那半边褪到了大腿那里。

“行行好，探长。”Mycroft的右手带动着Greg的手在自己的阴茎上滑动着，右侧身体微微抬高，眼神了似乎带着恳求，看着Greg，“你那只手也许能够帮帮我。”

“我……”Greg的脸红透了。他的左手握着这个男人的阴茎，右手还要去帮他把那半边的内裤扯下来。这是在车里，前面还有一个司机，而这个男人就如此肆无忌惮地发出声响。

“求你，探长。”Mycroft又开口说道，他的声音因为下身被抚慰而略微有些沙哑，如果这不是Greg的错觉的话。

“操。”Greg低声说，他自暴自弃地伸出手，却因为姿势的改变，右手似乎碰到了什么地方。

因为Mycroft几乎是毫无克制地呻吟出声。

Greg的手僵在空中犹豫着要不要继续。

Mycroft的左手一把抓过了他的手。

“继续。”

这句话已经没有恳求的意味了。

Mycroft微笑着看着他。

Greg非常清楚，这是一个命令。

他伸出手指把Mycroft的内裤往下拉，就在他完成的一瞬间，Mycroft调整了坐姿，手压在了他的手背上，缓慢地，引领着他的手滑向大腿内侧。他的手指被迫往前伸着，他的指尖滑过Mycroft大腿内侧的皮肤，指腹在上面摩擦着。Mycroft的皮肤光洁，而他的指腹却很粗糙。这样的感官对他们两个似乎都是一种刺激。对Mycroft尤甚，随着Greg指腹的摩擦，他不可避免地颤抖着。

即使在最大胆的春梦里，Greg都没有见过眼前的情景。

他们坐在车上，穿行在伦敦市内。平时衣冠楚楚的Mycroft此刻光着屁股坐在真皮的椅垫上，随着他手指的动作，轻微地、不可遏制地颤抖着。他用鼻子哼出不同的声音，舒服的、焦躁的，急不可耐的。

Greg没有注意到Mycroft已经放开了他的右手。他的手指现在属于自己了，但是却依然在Mycroft的大腿上，阴囊上探索着。他观察着Mycroft的反应，他的指尖就像是在进行一次犯罪现场调查，不遗漏任何一处，而对那些格外有疑点的地方，更是理所应当地重点研究。他的左手依然随着Mycroft的节奏，但是他的右手游离在这节奏之外。但是他几乎不需要花力气就能辨认出，哪一次轻微的颤抖是他造成的，哪一次肌肉的收缩是他引起的。当他的指尖抵达Mycroft的阴茎根部时，Mycroft重重地哼了一声，手停止了动作。那声音在封闭的车厢里，也许是隔音的车厢里，显得格外大。

“你能不能稍微克制一点？”Greg压低声音问，他瞥了一眼前面的司机。

Mycroft没有说话。他注视着Greg，过了一会儿，他转过头去，只给Greg留个后脑勺。

Greg的左手又被带着动起来。漫不经心的节奏。

Greg看着车窗玻璃上Mycroft模糊的影子。那个男人闭着眼睛，嘴紧紧抿着。Greg拿不准自己是不是应该继续下去。

这个男人好像生气了。

但是，操。Greg看着Mycroft的倒影的同时，也看到了他的脖子，看到了他有些乱的领结和解开的第一颗扣子。衬衫下的皮肤。扣子旁的锁骨。他不记得上车的时候这位Holmes是这个样子。Greg丝毫不意外地更硬了。他本能地舔了舔不知道为什么觉得干燥的嘴唇。而Mycroft就在这个时候回头，看着他。

“亲我。”Mycroft说。他没有刻意压低声音，他的命令一如往常，清晰明确，如果能忽视那一点气音的话。

Greg愣住了。

“kiss me，”Mycroft的身体微微朝他倾斜，“When I'm being fucked, I like to get kissed a lot。”

Greg觉得有什么东西在他耳边炸开了。没有更多的犹豫，Greg亲了上去。他的右手也慢慢地向上，在Mycroft小腹上磨磨蹭蹭。

Mycroft又哼出声来。亲吻的间隙，Mycroft凑到Greg耳边低声说：“你得想办法帮我弄出来，探长。”

“马上就要到了，我们两个人总得有一个走路的时候不那么奇怪。”他松开了扣着Greg右手的那只手，“你得帮我，探长。我们得合作。你负责让我射出来，我负责克制住以免出声。”

Mycroft的话吹进Greg的耳朵里，让Greg所有能思考的神经在一阵战栗中彻底停止了工作。

“我建议你多亲亲我，”Mycroft继续说着，“你知道的，以免我有所疏漏。”

“闭！嘴！”Greg恶狠狠地说，右手环握着Mycroft的阴茎胡乱动着。

“这样可不行，探长。”Mycroft的头微微向后仰着，随意地看向窗外，“根据我的估计，你还有五分——”

Greg堵住了他的嘴。他的舌头追逐纠缠着Mycroft的舌头，简直就像是在宣战，像是要进行一场歼灭对方的战争。情况确实如此。他甚至恶意地咬了Mycroft的嘴唇，他巴不得让Mycroft的嘴再也发不出声音。哦不，Greg拉开一点距离的时候想，发声是声带的工作，那他应该在这个男人的脖子上狠狠来一口？他的右手已经摸上了Mycroft的胸口，而Mycroft眯着眼睛舔舐了一下自己嘴唇上刚被咬过的地方。

Greg的左手的速度逐渐加快，右手指尖压在了Mycroft的咽喉上。

“我当然能让你射出来，Holmes先生。”Greg说，他的指尖滑了下去，他的嘴很快占据了那个位置，“我出来玩的时候，你还在玩过家家。”

Mycroft享受着感官的愉悦，仍然不忘说一句：“你说得对，探长。但是——”

这次Greg的指尖按住了Mycroft的嘴唇，在他故意咬了Mycroft的脖子一口后，他才抬起头来说：“这好像不是什么他妈的会议，Holmes，这只是一次漫长的手活儿。”

“快到了。”Mycroft这样回答Greg，他的手隔着外套在Greg的背上来回摩挲，“你家也是。”

Greg当然知道。Mycroft的阴茎在他手里，窗外是熟悉的风景。他的手上加快了速度。他能感觉到到Mycroft压抑着喘息。

“过来。”Mycroft忽然说，急促地，“吻我。我要——”

Greg又没让他说完。他安抚似的吻上Mycroft，但是Mycroft要的显然更激烈得多。就在Greg觉得自己可能要窒息的时候，他感觉到Mycroft的身体轻微地颤抖着，之后，他的掌心一片湿黏。

Mycroft喘息着放开了他，Greg也终于坐回到了自己那一边。他同样需要一点空气。

“很棒。”Mycroft说，他从西服的内袋里拿出一块手帕，拉过Greg的左手，仔细擦拭着。Greg看着他，忍不住笑了。

“怎么了？”Mycroft问，他把手帕叠好放回了衣服口袋。

“你刚才弄得我手心很痒。”Greg据实回答，“还有你该穿裤子了。”

“那很正常，”Mycroft慢条斯理地穿裤子，“大部分人的掌心都很敏感。”

Greg不知道这辆车到底用多么慢的速度，才能在Mycroft穿好裤子整理好领带的时候正好停在自己家门口。

“啊， 到了。”Mycroft说，“请允许我。”

说完他俯身朝Greg，伸手勾住了车门内把手。

Greg却浑身一抖。

“嘘。”Mycroft拉住了内门把手，同时推了门一把，“门开了。”

Greg忍住了差一点就发出的呻吟。两次。

Mycroft经过他的时候，他清晰地感觉到，隔着衣服，Mycroft温热的嘴唇轻轻地碰到了他还勃起的阴茎。

“我们到了，探长。”Mycroft不知道什么时候就从车上下去并且绅士般地站在了他的车门前，目光丝毫不克制地看着Greg两腿之间，“也许你需要帮助。”

04、【为什么肉也能写到04

“把你的手拿开。”Greg几乎是被Mycroft搂在怀里，艰难地往前挪动着。而Mycroft的手几乎要把他摸个遍。如果他不是舒服地哼哼了几声，他会觉得自己的呵斥更有说服力一点。而他也搞不懂为什么，当Mycroft从他屁股口袋掏出钥匙，并且准确地找到正确的那个捅进锁里的时候，他本人一点也不惊讶。

他和Mycroft就这么黏黏腻腻地进门，连鞋都没来得及换。他还在想幸亏今天早晨脑子脑子抽风把床收拾干净了的时候，就被压在了门上。

Greg的后脑勺被撞得生疼。脑子里还有嗡的回声。夹杂在那回声里的，是Mycroft在他耳边的话语。

“抱歉，探长。”Mycroft的舌尖滑过他的耳廓，“我实在等不及了。”

接着，他裤子的拉链被滑下来，裤子被扯掉，屁股被迫贴到有些凉的门上。Mycroft的手正隔着内裤揉压着他的阴茎。Greg终于不再压抑地哼出声来了。而Mycroft则单膝跪在了他面前，手指勾着他的内裤，抬头看着他，问：“可以吗？”

在Greg能反应过来之前，Mycroft就已经把他的内裤彻底扒了下来。

“客套一下，别当真。”在Mycroft的嘴唇碰上Greg阴茎前，他抬头看着Greg说。

Greg满脑子的“你不是说你等不及了吗”“我说不的话你就不干了吗”活生生被憋在了嘴里。

下一秒，Mycroft就张嘴含住了他的阴茎。

Greg脑子里还没停息的嗡鸣声忽然之间更大了。

而Mycroft只是含了那一下，很快地就松开了。他的手指握着Greg的阴茎，似乎在打量着。

Greg很不满意这一下。他的脑子里已经炸起了漫天绚丽的烟花，就在Mycroft含住他的那一瞬间。他要是没点自制力说不定就射了。要是射了也就没这么纠结了。他很想Mycroft再来那么一下。不止一下。他想要更深一点。他想要彻底填满Mycroft的口腔，顶到他的嗓子眼儿。Greg被自己的想法吓了一跳。他偷偷看了Mycroft一眼，才发现，比起所谓的注视，Mycroft的眼神更像是在测量。他仿佛能看到Mycroft脑子里的数字在跳动。

Greg觉得自己简直要软了。如果换一个人，Greg完全可以把手指插到他的头发里温柔地诱惑他、引导他。但是面对这位Holmes先生，Greg实在是不知道手指头可以插到哪儿。万一有个三长两短，他肯定就看不到明天的球赛了。

他翻着白眼看着天花板胡思乱想，完全没有看到Mycroft抬头看了他一眼。

Mycroft又把他的阴茎含在了嘴里。

这一次他不是浅尝辄止。他让Greg的阴茎撑满他的嘴，直直地往喉咙深处捣进去。他动得并不快，但是很有规律。他甚至有些恶意地让Greg的阴茎撞击到他的喉咙里，尽管这让他有点难受。他的舌头紧紧追随着Greg的阴茎，在尚未深入的时候，他的舌尖灵巧地逗弄，之后则乖乖躺平，好让那阴茎缓慢却又用力地填满他的口腔。

这时候，他又抬眼看了Greg。

Greg已经不是刚才那种神游云外的表情了。他低头看着Mycroft，他的一只手早已经不自觉地搭在Mycroft的肩头，另一只手则用力地按着门板，想要找一个能够支撑他的地方。他的嘴微微张着，像是缺乏氧气一样。但是他的呼吸如此急促。

Mycroft这个时候完全松开了他的阴茎。他微笑着，看着Greg，由下而上地舔着Greg大腿内侧。他的动作很慢，在Greg眼里这简直是一个回放的慢动作。而Mycroft似乎忽然对他大腿内侧那块敏感的皮肤产生了兴趣，他的舌头在上面来回地舔舐着，完全冷落了在他脸侧那根翘起的，混合着他的唾液和不来自他的未知黏液的，有些颤动的阴茎。

Greg不敢看他的眼睛。他甚至说不好自己勃起到有点疼的地步是因为这个男人的该死的嘴还是因为他的眼神。但是闭上眼睛的时候，酥麻的触感则更加明显，而那触感让他眼前不可避免地出现那个眼神。Mycroft的眼神让他觉得自己没穿衣服，让他的耳边回响起四周之前这个男人说过的话，让他抑制不住自己的心跳和血液的流向，让他脑子里闪过一副又一副不该出现但是可能会实现的画面。他没准会因为那个眼神射出来。但是他得让那些画面都变成真的。然后他会射出来，射在Mycroft身上。他的手不自觉地用力，想要迫使Mycroft继续吞吐他的阴茎。

但是Mycroft从来不受人指使。即使他单膝跪地，在给一个男人口交。Mycroft感受到对方的意图，他反而微笑着拉开了距离。

Greg很难说他是不是故意让自己的阴茎滑过他的脸。他觉得快要无法忍耐了。好吧，他知道这个人可能是个微不足道的位高权重的政府官员，而且是那个鼻子比狗都灵的Sherlock的哥哥。但是管他呢！他现在想做的就是把自己的阴茎重新塞回这个男人的嘴里，压住他的头，让他给自己来个痛快。就算是要死他也要先射在这个男人嘴里。

马上，Greg胆大妄为的想法就被彻底打断了。他看见Mycroft从他的西服口袋里摸出了一把折叠刀。

Greg本能地向后躲了一躲，同时大喊了一声：“你要干什么？”在他发现自己避无可避的时候，他几乎要踢翻眼前的人。

阻止他的是Mycroft的手。他的手压在了Greg的右膝盖上。

“你觉得我会伤害你？”Mycroft依然用那种眼神看着Greg，“探长，你对我所知甚少，但是如果我要玩什么花样，我会提前告诉你。我并不享受单方面的施虐。”

他说着话，打开了那把刀，刀刃紧紧贴着Greg的皮肤。

“相信我，我不会伤害你。”Mycroft说，“我等了这么久，可不是为了在你身上弄掉点什么东西。”

“你要干什么？”Greg依然没有放下防备。

Mycroft没有回答，他只是顺着Greg的腿往下，在他的内裤上划了一条笔直的线，然后是另一条腿，直到那条内裤彻底失去使用价值变成一块破布。Mycroft拎起那块布随手扔到一旁，收好小刀，随手把那把刀往后一丢。之后他双手举过头顶，表示投降和没有武器，说：“我只是想看你光着屁股穿裤子的样子，探长。”

Greg还没来得及说话，Mycroft又补充了一句：“最好是制服。”

“那你应该来我的办公室。”话一出口，Greg就觉得自己是鬼迷心窍了。可能是因为Mycroft现在跪着而他站着，他有身高优势；也可能是因为Mycroft的投降姿势是在示弱，总之他忽视了自己才是光着屁股，翘着阴茎的那一个，莫名有了一种难以言喻的支配感。

Mycroft的手慢慢放了下来，在Greg大腿根部摩挲。

“我认为这是一个邀请，”Mycroft说，同时他一只手扶住了Greg的阴茎，“而我从不拒绝邀请。”

Greg鬼使神差地伸出手，拇指抚摸着Mycroft的脸，说：“你最好给我来个痛快而且赔给我一条内裤，不然我就把你扒光了拷在我的办公桌上，整整一夜。”

“我希望你把自己铐住。”这是Mycroft能说的最后一句话。他再一次含住了Greg的阴茎，比之前节奏更快地吞吐着。他的手不断地抚摸着Greg的阴囊和阴茎根部，时不时地会滑向他的大腿。

Greg显然很喜欢这样。他享受着Mycroft的口腔和舌头，他享受着Mycroft手指的取悦。他毫不压抑自己的喘息和呻吟。他不知道自己除了“操”和“快点儿”还说了别的什么，但是在快高潮的时候，他脑子里唯一的一点清醒让他赶紧从Mycroft的嘴里退出来。他可不是真的想干完这炮就死。他还想把这个男人铐在他的办公室，看着他哀求自己。

而Mycroft似乎不这样想。他在Greg急着抽出的时候，极具恶意地狠狠吸了一口。

Greg根本来不及好好地射在自己手里。他抽出得太快，也没法如同Mycroft似乎希望的那样射在嘴里。

结果就是他不受控制地射了Mycroft一脸。

05、

在相当长的一段时间内，起码是Greg认为相当长的一段时间内，Mycroft就保持着那个姿势，根本没有动过。在此期间，Greg由“卧槽怎么办”到“我是不是该给他擦擦”到“擦了会不会死”然后是“不擦会不会死”之后在这两者之间犹豫了很久，下一个念头还没来得及冒出来，他就看见Mycroft从口袋里掏出一块手帕，默不作声地在脸上擦着。

擦了没几下，Mycroft抬起头，问：“擦干净了吗？”

“没有，”Greg说，他拿过Mycroft手里的手帕，“别动。”

嘴角、下颌、耳朵边缘，Greg小心地抹去Mycroft脸上的痕迹。

Mycroft沉默着看着Greg的动作，忽然他一把抓住Greg还在他脸上涂抹的手，说：“扶我一把，腿麻了。”

Greg实在不明白这个人脑子里都在想什么，只好听他的话把他扶起来。

站直了的Mycroft确实还有些站不稳，他索性就靠在Greg身上，下巴顶着他的肩膀，一边活动着腿一边说：“你难道不知道射在嘴里比较容易处理吗？”

“我……”Greg不知道要怎么解释，他甚至还来不及解释，就听见Mycroft在他耳边低低地说：“你知道上一个这么干的人现在怎么样了吗？”

“怎么样了？”Greg几乎是条件反射般地问了一句。

Mycroft慢慢站直了，微笑着看着Greg说：“他死了。”

说完他就一瘸一拐地走到鞋柜边，给自己换了拖鞋，西服外套挂在衣帽架上，又一瘸一拐地往房间里面走，一边走一边说：“不介意我用一下你的卫生间？恐怕还需要借用一些你的洗漱用品。”

Greg则愣在原地，试图理解Mycroft的话里的意思。

卫生间传来水声。

Greg靠在门板上，僵硬地把裤子提起来穿好。这位Holmes先生是什么意思？他是想说射在他脸上的人都已经死了吗？Greg的脑子里马上出现了各种惨死的画面。是因为背叛国家罪被关进监狱，还是被他的手下神不知鬼不觉地干掉，或者是被抓到不见天日的地牢里，活生生被折磨死，哦，也可能是什么奇怪的病。Greg忍不住哆嗦了一下。真的，如果他知道会有这种事情，他死也不会上那辆车。他也不会跑到Mycroft的办公室去。他就应该让Sherlock自生自灭。该死的Sherlock。

卫生间的漱口声在房间里格外明显。

Greg知道自己怪罪于Sherlock有点不得体。但是怎么了？他和他哥哥打个炮都打出生命危险了！不过归根结底还是他自己不对。整个伦敦有这么多人，男人、女人。他为什么非得心心念念想着这个男人？见了鬼了！

Mycroft从卫生间里出来的时候，看见Greg依然靠在门上，一脸生无可恋。

“探长，”Mycroft靠在餐桌上，朝着Greg伸出手，“过来。”

Greg有点犹豫。他不敢看Mycroft，目光只好放在Mycroft的手上。

指节分明、修长的手指。也许是什么残酷的刑罚。来不及合拢的嘴。说不定会死得很惨。因为惊讶而有一点不知所措的眼神。会不会被他驱逐出境然后流亡中东？灵活柔软的舌头。也可能被空投到哪个不知名的鬼地方。颤动的舌尖。海上？小岛？沙漠还是极地？声音。当然最可能走在路上就死了。眼神。去案发现场的时候顺便被捅一刀。眼神。反正都要是要死……

Greg一步一步朝Mycroft挪过去，Mycroft的手一直朝他的方向伸着，没有一丝颤抖。

“那个，”Greg忽然说，“那个人真的死了？”

“当然——”

“杀人是犯法的！”Greg停住了，把一直盘旋在他脑海里的话吼了出来，“但是颜射不犯法！”

“没有。”Mycroft终于能把话说完了。他向前一步，把Greg一把拉到他怀里，示威似的在Greg的屁股上啪的拍了一巴掌，“我不知道你怎么能相信这么愚蠢的话。”

“你是这样说的。”Greg在Mycroft的背上来了一拳算是回敬。

“好吧。”Mycroft揉捏着Greg的屁股，“我不知道他死了没有。那都是十九年前的事情了。”

Greg则一把揪出了Mycroft的领带，说：“你威胁我。”

“算不上是威胁。”Mycroft微笑，他迫使Greg紧紧贴着他，起码下身紧紧贴着他，“只能算一点小小的报复。”

“就因为弄到了你脸上？”Greg顺势蹭了蹭Mycroft隆起的地方，利落地解开了他的领带，扔在了餐桌上，“小气鬼。”

“你弄到了我的衣服上。”Mycroft按住Greg，“别乱动。”

“你让我的内裤成了一块破布。”Greg的手按在Mycroft胸前，“我也应该弄掉你几颗扣子。”

“试试看。”Mycroft嘴上这么说，却一把握住Greg的手，“玩闹的时间要结束了，探长。”他一边解着马甲的扣子，一边说：“我应该早就说过，我等不及了。”他松开Greg的手，把马甲对折好放在旁边的凳子上，对睁大眼睛看着他的Greg说：“脱。”

但Greg没有动也没有说话。

Mycroft双手抵在桌子上，太高了下颌，挑起眉毛，说：“我说得足够清楚吗，探长？脱。”随后他很快又加了一句：“请。”

Greg却笑了一声，说：“这可没道理，Holmes先生。游戏不是这么玩的。”

Mycroft只是微笑。

“你看，那个，Holmes先生，我知道我做了点不太好的事情，”Greg说，“但是你想就这么看我把自己扒干净了然后掰开屁股等你来操我，那是不可能的。”

“为什么不？”Mycroft慢条斯理地问着。

“那个，”Greg像是没想到他会这么问似的，“一般我们不是这么玩的。”

“嗯哼。”Mycroft的鼻子随便哼出两个音算是回答。

“所以要么我们就——”Greg后半句话还没有说完，就又被Mycroft拉进了他怀里。

Mycroft抱着他，像是在跳什么交际舞一样，慢悠悠地转着圈，在他耳边低声说：“听着，探长。我只说一遍。我不在乎你们的规则。你上了我的车，就得按我的规则来。”

Greg应该被激怒的。但实际上，他甚至都没法好好理解一下那些语词的内容。

Mycroft的一只手揉着他的屁股，不知道是不是没有内裤的关系，他的屁股与布料的摩擦分外明显。其实屁股还好。相比较他的阴茎而言。鬼知道这位Holmes先生跳的是什么舞步！Greg企图回忆起他的交际舞生涯，但是他实在想不出哪个一个舞种是要两个人的下身贴得这么近、互相磨蹭、配合着扭动的。他当然感受得到Holmes先生的勃起，如果他该死的不用舌头舔他的耳朵的话。

Mycroft的舌头在Greg的耳廓上留下了不止一道痕迹。他们还在缓慢地摇晃着转圈，Mycroft继续低声说：“我今天就是要操你。不管你脱不脱衣服，我都要操你。就算你不脱衣服，我也要操你。”

Greg还在迷迷糊糊地想不把衣服脱了怎么操的时候，他忽然被Mycroft转了一圈，然后嘭的一声，被按在了桌子上。

“操！”他被摔在桌子上的时候脱口而出。

“遵命。”Mycroft万恶的声音从他身后传来。在他还没来得及转身或者把自己撑起来的时候，Mycroft就从他身后揽起他的腰，同时模仿着抽插的动作，不疾不徐地又很轻柔地撞击着他。

“如果你刚才愿意脱衣服，探长，”那该死的声音又从后来传过来，“我现在就可以亲吻你的背，你的腰椎，你的脊柱，你的肩胛。”

他的背上忽然传来温热湿润的感觉——那毫无疑问是来自身后的男人的吻。顺着脊柱往下，几乎在每节脊椎上都短暂地停留，之后离开。

Greg忽然觉得这种隔靴搔痒本质上和折磨无异。

而Mycroft的声音又传了过来。

“如果你刚才愿意，探长，”大概是因为在亲吻，声音听起来不像之前那么清楚，还断断续续的，“我还可以做得……更多。”

身后温热的感觉消失了。又是一次措手不及，Greg感觉自己被抱起、被翻转，在他以为这一次头会再磕在桌子上的时候，Mycroft的手托住了他的头。

温暖而柔软。

他和Mycroft就这样安静地彼此注视着。

然后他看着Mycroft俯身下来亲吻，闭上了眼睛。

不同于之前在高潮时的索吻，Mycroft这一次吻得温柔绵长，Greg甚至觉得这个吻不带任何情欲，更像是……

爱。

Greg为这种温情有些晃神，他任由Mycroft啄吻着他的下巴，舔舐他的脖子，甚至在他的动脉边上印上了齿痕。

“探长，”Mycroft的鼻尖蹭过他的脸颊，“想象一下，如果你刚才脱了衣服，我们能干多少事。”

他还没有说完，Greg就忽然发出一声短促的呻吟。

乳头上的疼痛像是一道惊雷，让Greg瞬间从那个温柔的幻梦里回到现实。

“你干什么！”他几乎是低声怒斥，方才的温柔缱绻根本荡然无存。

Mycroft只是微笑，他看着Greg，指尖拨弄着他的乳头，却忽然亲了亲他的额头，顺着他的鼻梁亲吻他的鼻尖，蜻蜓点水般地掠过他的嘴唇，啃咬他的喉结，直到他的颈窝。Mycroft似乎叹了一口气，温热的气流让Greg有些痒又有些酥麻。

Mycroft的指尖换了一个乳头慢慢拨弄，对原来的那个，他则用舌尖温柔相待。很快他的T恤上就被洇出一片水渍，Mycroft耐心细致地在那上面打转，舌头拂过乳尖，又转回来。他试探性地用牙齿轻触，在听到Greg急促的呼吸后，恶作剧般地轻轻咬了一口。

“探长……”他对着那乳尖吹气，同时带出一句像是叹息的话语。

“操，”Greg忽然说，伸手搭上他肩膀，“妈的，老子给你脱！”说完他就挣扎着站了起来，几乎是刚一站稳就开始扯自己的T恤。

Mycroft扶着他，在他把T恤甩到不知道哪里的时候，抚摸着他的背，过了一会儿问：“疼吗？”

忙着解裤子扣子的Greg不懂他的意思，愣愣地回了一句：“啥？”

“硌出印子了。”Mycroft的手在他的腰际那里徘徊，“疼吗？”

明明他之前说过的话更加露骨，但是不知道为什么，Greg听到这一句的时候，控制不住地脸红了。他随便把裤子往脚下一蹬，慌慌张张就要往前走。拖鞋踩到了裤子的边，差一点被绊倒。

当然，Mycroft抱住了他。

“去哪儿？”Mycroft的手毫无阻碍地在他赤裸的胸膛上摩挲。

“卧室啊。”Greg理所当然地回答着，但是他的声音因为Mycroft的手变得颤抖。

“就在这儿。”Mycroft几乎是强迫着把他又按回了桌子上，“就在这儿，我的探长。”

“润滑剂和套都在——”Greg不敢想象没有任何润滑就被进入的画面。

“我带了。”Mycroft说，从他的口袋里掏出一个小瓶子，“我想这些应该够了。”

Greg好奇地回头看，正好看到Mycroft拧开瓶盖，往手指上涂抹润滑液。

指节分明的、修长的手指。伸向他的手。握住他的阴茎的手。被润滑液涂抹得亮晶晶的手指。眼前的画面和脑中的画面重叠起来，Greg有些失神地盯着那手指，直到Mycroft轻轻地笑出声。

“请不要这样看着我的手，探长。”Mycroft说，“我会忍不住把它塞到你嘴里。”

Greg仓促地转过头去，而身后的Mycroft还在不紧不慢地说着：“也许下次我们可以尝试一下，比如在你的办公室里。”

Greg正想说点什么的时候却无比清晰地感觉到，Mycroft的手指，毫无预兆地进入了他的体内。他想要说的话在那瞬间全部变成了一声呻吟。

Mycroft的手指在他的肠道里探寻，Greg很清楚他要找什么。但是他不明白的是为什么就在Mycroft的手指捅进来的那一刻，他忽然变得暴躁和不耐烦。就像是……就像是他等了这么久，这可不是他他妈的想要的东西。

“往——”Greg的指示活生生噎在了嗓子眼儿里。Mycroft的指节摩擦过他的前列腺，他颤抖着哼出声来。Mycroft的手在他的背脊上随意地抚摸着，Greg就算不回头也感觉得到，Mycroft一定在微笑。

Mycroft确实在微笑。他试探地再次摩擦那个区域，感觉到Greg的另一次颤抖。他的手指缓慢地抽插着，每一次都擦过那个地方，很慢也很轻柔。他当然激起了Greg的强烈不满。Greg嘴里嘟嘟囔囔不知道在说什么——Mycroft当然不可能知道，连Greg自己都不知道他混杂在断断续续的呻吟里的那些音节是什么。实际上他连自己想说什么都不是很确定。Mycroft的手指简直像是从他的身后一直捅到了他的脑子里，搅和得他大脑一片混沌，仿佛这个世界都不存在了，除了他，和Mycroft。他慢慢把手臂放平，额头抵在自己的手臂上，他的鼻子离桌面太近，他每一次粗重的呼吸都带来一股燥热的气流。

Mycroft在此时插入了第二根手指。他的速度逐渐加快，有意识地旋转着。他感受着括约肌的收缩，另一只手抚摸着尾椎，从尾椎向上，一直到腰际。Mycroft享受着Greg的呻吟声，他喜欢他含混不清骂人的声音。因为Mycroft知道，对方束手无策、任他宰割。他的手从Greg的腰际滑下去，滑到前面，握住了他的阴茎，用几乎和手指同一的速度套弄着。不出他的意料，Greg的身体绷得更紧。

Mycroft的手指试着完全深入，之后再完全抽出，他玩了这么几次，当他下一次要继续插入的时候，Greg忽然一把打开了他的手。

Greg一只手把自己撑起来，费力地转过头，粗着声音说：“你在等着我求你吗？”

Mycroft抓住他的手，轻微地摇了摇头。他不作声地把Greg的手臂折到身后，把他的手腕按在背上，俯身下去，亲吻他的手掌心。他的左手放过了Greg的阴茎，向上摸索着他的乳头。Mycroft的亲吻很快变成舔舐，他的舌头在Greg的掌心拉出一道泛着水光的痕迹，由下而上，直至食指和无名指的指尖。

当Mycroft把他的食指和中指含进嘴里的时候，Greg就知道他要干什么了。

“不……”他声音有点哑，“你不能……”

“嘘。”Mycroft在他的乳头上掐了一下，“乖一点。”

痛感和快感同时袭来，Greg只来得及听到自己的呻吟声，完全无暇顾及已经被拉到身后的手。他手臂以一个别扭的姿势向后撇着，手心朝外，手指被Mycroft强行戳进他自己体内。他的手并不柔软，食指和中指只有指尖部分能浅浅地插入，甚至在刚刚插入的时候，手指就会因为酸痛而滑出。他的无名指和小指微微向后蜷曲着，在他的手向后抽出的时候，总是能碰到一个坚硬而热的地方。他的动作一旦有些许缓慢，Mycroft就会毫不留情地捏他的乳尖。左边一次，右边一次。右边，然后是左边。左边。左边。啊，右边。Greg都不知道他是在期待还是在抗拒，但是他无法阻止自己的颤动，从尾椎骨到他的乳头，再到他的喉咙，让他的呻吟都打着颤。他的手指已经有些酸痛了，在他每一次进入肠道的时候，指甲总是刮到肠壁，而乳尖上的疼痛就迫使他不得不继续。

Greg不知道Mycroft什么时候会满意，而他现在几乎说不出完整的句子。他在一次指尖完全的抽出后，并不按照Mycroft要求的那样继续那漫无止境的抽插，而是用力向后，抓住了那个他碰了不知道多少次的地方。布料的手感提醒着Greg，现在他一丝不挂，但是Mycroft依然西装革履。

“你……”Greg回头，哑着嗓子说，“不打算用这玩意儿吗？”

“当然。”Mycroft松开了Greg，覆上他抓着自己裤裆的手，“如果你希望的话。”

“我他妈的希望得要死了！”Greg几乎是喊了出来。

“如你所愿，探长。”Mycroft看着Greg有点泛红的眼眶，露出一个微笑。

Greg讨厌那个微笑。他看那个笑容一眼，心就砰砰直跳。他把手抽了回来，瞪了Mycroft一眼，就转过头去，活动着他的手指。但是情况没好到哪里。他看到自己的手指，想起刚才的样子，脸都烧起来了。Mycroft也不说话，他只能听到他解开皮带的声音，和什么悉悉索索的其他声音。

“带套。”他闷着声音说，“床头柜有。”

“我带了。”Mycroft说。之后Greg听到了裤子落地的声音。

“你为什么会随身带这些？”Greg决定说点话来打发等着Mycroft脱裤子带套的时间。

“你说避孕套还是润滑剂？”Mycroft撕开了安全套的包装袋。

“都是……？”

“避孕套是因为，它很有用。”Mycroft给自己套好了安全套，啪的一巴掌拍到Greg的屁股上，“不只是在做爱的时候。我以前有一个同事，被困在热带雨林里将近一周，他就靠储存在避孕套里的火柴等到了救援。虽然他是在做爱的时候告诉我的。”

“我日……你们打炮的时候就聊这个？”Greg惊异到连现在在干什么都有点忘记了，他转过头去看Mycroft，就像是看着一个外星生物。

“我想那是因为当时实在是没什么话可说了。那个时候我们在一个被炸毁的隧道里，什么东西都没有，除了他身上的三个避孕套。”Mycroft丝毫不回避他的目光，同时他揉捏着Greg的屁股，分开臀瓣，将自己的阴茎挤了进去。

“……”Greg像是对他没什么话说一样，头扭了回去，但是他轻微地调整了姿势，略微翘高了屁股，算是勉强配合了Mycroft。

“等待救援的时间很漫长，所以……”Mycroft没说完。

因为在他的阴茎进入Greg体内的一瞬间，他和Greg同时发出一声呻吟。他发现这根本不像是手指那样容易控制节奏，就算是他想，他也没办法做到那么缓慢。诚然，Mycroft是想用缓慢的抽插去戏弄Greg，让Greg哀求，但是他的身体似乎在对他说着恕难从命。他等得太久了。他的身体比起他本人，更了解他等待的漫长。他几乎是马上就急不可耐地捅到了底。他甚至不想分神去辨认Greg的呻吟是欢愉还是痛苦，他就这样完全地插入，再完全地退出。他费了很大力气才让自己不像Greg那样叫出声——当然这绝不是因为Greg在车上的那句话。他扶住Greg的腰，与其说他是在抱住Greg好让自己更加深入，不如说是他颤抖的躯体需要一点温暖的慰藉。他的手抓住Greg的阴茎，半握着，有点粗暴地。

“操……”Greg嘟囔着，他的脖子不自觉地仰起。

“忍着点，探长。”这是Mycroft能平心静气地说的最后一句话。他的抽插动作幅度不再像之前那样大，却开始逐渐加快速度和力度。他的大腿和阴囊撞击在Greg的屁股上，几次之后就有了红印。每一次撞击，Greg的手都会被震得往前滑动，但是他根本来不及撑回原来的位置，下一次撞击就又到来了。Greg几乎没办法撑住自己，只能靠着Mycroft一次又一次把他捞回来。他的阴茎根本不需要太多的抚慰，Mycroft的手半握着，胡乱地配合着撞击套弄。

“你不能……操！”前列腺被快速地摩擦着，肠道被猛烈地撞击着，Greg话开口就只能剩一句“操”。似乎是呼吸跟不上Mycroft抽插的速度，他的嘴微微张开，渴求更多的空气。

“慢……一点……”他勉强能开口的时候才发现声音里不知道什么时候已经带上了一点点颤动的哭腔。他确实是有点承受不了了。Mycroft在他身后抽插着，那么快又那么狠，像是要活生生把他钉在这张桌子上一样。但是如果那钉子是Mycroft的阴茎的话，他迷迷糊糊地想，那么他愿意被钉在这里。

Mycroft把Greg又一次捞了回来，但是对他的话充耳不闻。他继续保持着这个速度，放任自己低声呻吟着。他看到Greg扬起脖子，他几乎是本能地俯下身去在他的脖子上咬了一口。不，一口根本不够。他为什么不能把这个男人一口一口地吞下去，让他成为自己的骨中骨，肉中肉？他不可避免地放慢了抽插的速度，啃咬着Greg的脖子，侧面、正面，还有肩膀。

看起来Greg在速度放慢之后终于获得了喘息的机会。他大口大口地喘着气，可是连呼吸都带着颤音，听起来就像是在啜泣。Mycroft咬在他的脖子上，他连叫都叫不出来。那不是前戏里温柔的吸吮，或者是调皮地恶作剧般轻咬。Mycroft实打实地咬在他的脖子上，他的肩膀，他的肩胛骨还有他的脊椎。几乎是所有能下口的地方都被他咬了一遍。似乎他不止要留下一个牙印，他像是要把自己咬出血，然后活剥了生吞了下去。Greg不知道自己为什么忍耐。他抬高了自己的身体，Mycroft顺势过来咬在了他的下颌上。Greg忽然笑了起来，他还在急促地喘息，但是他侧过脸，靠近Mycroft，朝他的嘴唇亲吻下去。

Mycroft还没有丧心病狂到连他的舌头都咬。撞击从身体的交合处顺着血管骨髓和神经一路传上来，Greg只能断断续续地继续这个吻。Mycroft抽插的力度开始变大，Greg艰难地撑住自己的身体，恋恋不舍地舔着Mycroft的嘴角。Mycroft握着他阴茎的手湿漉漉、黏糊糊的。那是他自己的前列腺液。Mycroft的手掌心蹭过他的龟头，套弄他的阴茎，整个柱身都被弄得黏黏的。

快感在他的身体里不断积累，随着Mycroft的速度加快，他知道高潮随便那一瞬间都会来临，他不由自主地更贴近Mycroft的身体。

但是Mycroft在这一刻放开了他的阴茎。

“自己来。”Mycroft说，气音让他的声音显得低哑。

Greg本能地侧着头看他，像是不理解他的话一样，眼神迷茫。

Mycroft用力揽住他的腰，抓住他撑着身体的手，引导他套弄自己的阴茎。

“Mycroft。”他在Greg耳边说。

“你的……什么……”Greg难以辨认他发出的音节，用他那所存不多的理智问道。

“叫我的名字。”Mycroft压住Greg正在上下套弄的手，甚至有点用力地捏着。

“你的名字……”Greg在几乎要射精的时候失去了刺激，他有点焦躁，又有点哀求，“是什么……让我……”

“Mycroft。”Mycroft又重复了一遍，他仍然不肯松开Greg的手。

“Myc……”Greg机械地重复着，他的手挣扎着，“求你……让我……”

Mycroft松开了手。他双手扶住Greg的腰，强有力地抽插着。

Greg胡乱地套弄着，没几下他就在Mycroft的撞击之中射了出来。几乎是同时，Mycroft也达到了高潮。

有那么一会儿，他们保持着这个姿势没有动。整个房间都是他们两个的喘息声。

Mycroft慢慢从Greg身体里滑了出去。他的气息依然不稳，但是他轻柔地抚摸着Greg的背脊，说：“记住我的名字。”

“Mycroft？”Greg费力地回忆着刚才听到的音节。

“对。”Mycroft说，“自慰的时候，不要再叫Holmes了。”

“你监视我？！”Greg本来已经没什么力气的身体不知道从哪儿又来了一点力气，“我卧室有监视器？”

“不。”Mycroft从容地从自己阴茎下取下那个安全套，“我是在欣赏你，Greg。”

“肯定有监视器，”Greg摇摇晃晃站起来，不顾自己小腹和胸膛上不少的精液，就想往卧室走，“不然你不会不进卧室。”

“很好的推理。”Mycroft扶住了他，“如果是我的话——我是说如果——那我就不止会在卧室安。”

“还有哪儿？”Greg瞪着他，但是泛红的眼眶一点威胁力都没有。

“都已经拆了。”Mycroft说，晃着手上的安全套，“在我来之前。”

Greg愤而摔开他——其实是软绵绵的力道——然后跌跌撞撞地挣扎着去卧室。

Mycroft自己慢悠悠提起裤子，转身就进了卫生间，丢掉安全套，洗洗手。他出来的时候，Greg还在卧室晃悠。

“别找了。”Mycroft坐到了沙发上，从口袋里掏出一盒烟，朝着Greg说，“来一根？”

Greg粗暴地从餐桌上的纸巾盒里扯出纸，擦干净自己，就这么浑身赤裸地朝Mycroft走过来，一把夺走了他手上已经点燃的烟，然后一屁股坐在了旁边的沙发上，双腿翘在了茶几上。

Mycroft不生气。他好脾气地又给自己点了一根烟。

Greg深深地抽了一口，仰起头，往空中吹烟圈。然后他歪着头看Mycroft，像是挑衅。

“我不行。”Mycroft说，只喷出了一片烟雾。

Greg得意地笑了，然后他瞥见那个烟盒，好奇地问：“手帕、烟、折叠刀，你到底随身带多少东西？”

“大部分是必备品。”Mycroft说。

“包括润滑剂？”Greg问。

“不，探长，那是为你准备的。”Mycroft又深深地抽了一口烟。

“你知道今天会见到我？”

“不，我计划今天见到你。”Mycroft说，望着Greg，“我计划，然后我做到了。”

Greg哼了一声，头靠在沙发背上，摇晃着脚。

“那么，周一在你的办公室见？”Mycroft试探性地问。

Greg歪过头看着他。

过了一会儿，他笑了。

“真不知道你们Holmes脑子里都在想些什么。”


	2. 番外：办公室

当Mycroft Holmes跟他说“周一在你的办公室见”的时候，Greg怎么都不会想到这个周一是三周之后的周一。办公室虽然是他的办公室，但是他也绝对没有期待会是在下午三点。

“路过，来给你送点吃的。”

这是标准的Mycroft的说辞。

“谢……谢？”Greg不知道应该说点啥，只好伸手去接那个精致的点心盒子。他的手正要碰到那个点子盒子的时候，恰巧，或者说看起来恰巧，Mycroft伸出手，而盒子被他轻轻放在了桌子上。

“非常美味。”Mycroft抓着Greg来不及收回的手，看着他的眼睛说，“我吃的时候就在想，一定要让你也尝一尝。”

Greg逼迫自己的大脑全力开工想想这个时候能说点什么。但是他还没来得及说出一个有意义的词，Mycroft就已经松开了他的手。

“我想，探长，你我二人都清楚我此行的目的。”他说。

是的。Greg在心里咆哮，不能更清楚了！你个背信弃义的骗子，花言巧语的无赖，丧尽天良的无耻之徒！整整三个星期！

“那是什么？”Mycroft忽然问。

“啥？”Greg的思绪被彻底打断，顺着Mycroft所指的方向看，“我的警官证！为什么在这儿！我以为又被Sherlock顺走了！”

说着，他慌忙弯腰去捡。

“我弟弟确实有这种习惯。”他听到Mycroft的声音在一旁响起，“喜欢拿走他人的东西并以此为乐。”

“那个小混——嗯？”Greg警醒地直起腰，他听到了很轻微的“滴”的一声，虽然外面很吵，他的门不怎么隔音，但是他感觉那声音就是从他的办公室里传出来的。

“出了什么事吗，探长？”Mycroft不知道什么时候站在了他的办公桌旁边。

甩了甩脑袋，大概是什么幻觉吧，Greg想，最近睡得太不好了。这么说起来，罪魁祸首就在眼前。Greg不由用愤恨的眼神打量着眼前这个圆滚滚的政府官员。

死胖子！他在心里怒斥，凭什么他看起来就圆润又健康！

“如果你不介意的话，探长，我希望我们尽快开始。”这个该死的毫无负罪感的特工头子，用一种公事公办的语气说道，“并且，我恳求您，亲爱的Gregory Lestrade探长，能够反锁上办公室的门。无论是被打断还是被窥探，都会造成难以想象的灾难性后果。姑且不论这栋建筑的建材使用和构造所导致的隔音不足的问题。因此——”

“行行行，”Greg从椅子上跳了起来，“别逼逼了。”他两步跨到门口，啪嗒一声反锁好门，一边抱怨：“难道你不会锁门吗？”

“我当然会。”Mycroft已经坐到了他的椅子上，微笑着，“但是我有更重要的事情。过来，探长。”

他拍了拍自己的腿，仿佛是在示意Greg坐到他的腿上。

Greg犹豫了。

“我以为你一直在等这个。”Mycroft说，轻柔地，“过来。”

我他妈当然在等！你个混球！怀着“老子要压死你”的心情，Greg忽视自己脸颊的热度，视死如归地朝Mycroft走去，并且恶狠狠地跨坐在了他的腿上。

“你不会比我重的，探长。”Mycroft笑着说，“接下来，吻我。”

凭什么！Greg几乎要脱口而出。

天杀的Holmes显然能读心。

“因为你只要低下头就能吻到我。”Mycroft说，微笑着，缓缓闭上了眼睛，“很浪漫。”

Greg愣住了。好吧，他得承认他是想象过这位年长的Holmes会有各种“花招”但是绝对不是，绝对不是眼前这样——他就这么闭着眼睛，神色宁静，嘴角带着一丝笑意。Greg犹豫着，手指试探性地碰了碰对方的脸颊。之后他的手就像是自己有了意识，轻柔地抚摸着对方的脸，温柔得让他自己都觉得不可思议。眉毛、眼睛、鼻梁、嘴唇。Greg忽然有了一种奇怪的感觉。他的手指摩挲着对方的唇角。他确实想亲吻眼前这个人。他不知道为什么，但是他想。丝毫不带情欲地，亲吻。他不是为了求欢，不是为了进行下一步，他只是单纯地想要亲吻。这很奇怪。Greg犹豫着，这很不正常，这让他想起爱情。“爱情”这个词一出现在他的脑子里，Greg就吓坏了。没错，跟Mycroft Holmes这样的人有私人往来很好，偶尔这么来一炮也很棒，但是，爱情？Greg浑身一颤，几乎马上就要跳起来，不行，他要想想。事情不该是这样的。

但是就在那一瞬间，Mycroft的手覆上了他的手，他睁开了眼睛，和Greg对视着。

Greg看着他的眼睛，那种被穿透的感觉让他的灵魂都要烧起来了。

“吻我。”Mycroft无声地说。清晰而又缓慢。Greg看着他，他不知道这是命令还是诱惑。或者两者都是？

Mycroft又闭上了眼睛。Greg看得到他的睫毛的颤动。

突然地，连他自己都觉得突然，但是他就那么毫无预兆地吻了上去。

他感到Mycroft在微笑。

世界忽然缩小了。他只能听到自己的心跳声。他的心跳声那么大，他甚至怀疑Mycroft都可以听到。他不断加深这个吻。他感觉得到Mycroft的回应。他感觉得到对方的温柔和耐心。Mycroft的手和他的十指相扣。如果这是爱情，似乎也很好吧？他不确定地想。Mycroft的手缓缓地揽住他的腰，把他环在怀里，尽管他的手被折在了身后。他知道自己不是十四岁了，但是当爱情来的时候……

咔哒！清晰而又熟悉的声音，手腕上冰凉的触感。

“我操！”Greg喊道。他想要站起来但是Mycroft扣着他的腰。他想要打人但是手被铐住了。他只有恶狠狠地踩着Mycroft的脚，但是因为他跨坐在Mycroft身上，看起来仿佛是在撒娇。

眼前的恶棍这才恋恋不射地睁开眼睛。

“很抱歉打断你，探长。”Mycroft说，他亲昵地蹭着Greg的脖子，一只手抚摸着他的背，另一只手则已经绕到了前面，顺着小腹缓缓向下，“但是我相信我早就说过了，我要的不止于此。”说着，他轻轻地按了按那个鼓胀的地方，满意地听到了对方的喘息。

“你就是个……”Greg忍不住哼了一声，“你就是个混蛋！”

“好吧。”Mycroft说，他用最清澈最坚定的眼神看着Greg，“如果你坚持说不的话，我就打开它。”

“当然，我特么要说——”Greg来不及说完，他的嘴就被Mycroft堵住了。Mycroft的舌头入侵得那么快，他甚至没时间作出回应，只能任由对方在自己的嘴里肆虐，任由他挑逗自己的舌头而让战栗的颤动从舌尖传到他的脊椎，再传到他的尾椎。那战栗让他无法控制自己，除了想要更多，他别无他想。

Greg急切地想要回吻，然而Mycroft却顿了顿，他不再专注于追逐和挑逗Greg的舌头，而是轻柔地吸吮着Greg的下唇，断断续续地舔舐他的嘴角。他握住Greg被反铐在背后的手，依然是十指交扣的模样。Mycroft像是在诱捕猎物一样，充满耐心。然而Greg却没有。他失去了Mycroft 在他背后的支撑，身体向前倾得极为困难，好几次他在追逐着Mycroft的唇舌之时都差点失去平衡。

“混蛋……”Greg低声说，他带着一点报复地在Mycroft的嘴唇上咬了一口。

轻轻地，不太重。

受到警告的Mycroft毫无悔意，他索性转移阵地，在Greg的下颌上印下一连串吻。

又痒又湿润温热的感觉让Greg全身发颤，他几乎要叫出声来，扬起头，他似乎是要躲避Mycroft的吻，但是又不由自主地向他靠过去。

“你应该庆幸我今天刮了胡子。”在Mycroft终于停下来的时候，Greg说。

Mycroft笑了。他开始亲吻Greg的耳垂，享受着对方压抑的喘息声，愉悦地说：“我知道。”

“偷窥狂。”Greg说，他试图去咬Mycroft的脖子，但是每次都被对方躲了过去。

“还有呢？”Mycroft解着Greg的皮带。

“自恋、控制狂、伪君子、骗子！”Greg顿了顿，“还有，变态！你在享受被骂的快感还是喜欢爱情小说里的女主角？”

Mycroft随手把皮带扔到了地上，一只手伸进了Greg的裤子里，他看着Greg，从有些泛红的眼睛到湿润的唇，说：“首先，对我来说，你的言语并非攻击，而是渴求。你说的每一个词，都在对我说，操我吧就现在。”

他的手富有技巧地挑逗着Greg，只是节奏依然很慢。

“其次，我不喜欢爱情小说，也不喜欢什么女主角，”Mycroft直视着Greg的眼睛说，“正如我之前所说的，我只喜欢你。严格来说，我爱你。”

Greg一震。他说不清那种让他从发梢到脚趾都像是触电的感觉是因为Mycroft的手还是因为他的话。

“我要你的身体。”Mycroft的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来，Greg只能感觉到他掌心的热度，他不紧不慢的速度，还有，他刚才说什么来着……

“我要你的心。”乳头上忽然传来的痛感让Greg叫出了声，然而，任谁都能听出来，其中的欢愉远远超过痛苦。

“我要你的灵魂。”这句话响在Greg的耳边，同时还有Mycroft的舌尖在他的耳朵上不断的来回，属于Mycroft的气息随着他的话语吹入他的耳朵，“你是我的。”

Greg的头靠在Mycroft的肩上，这是他唯一能找到的支点。Mycroft就像是他和这个世界的连接点，他的理智已经放弃他了，把他留给了Mycroft，任由对方支配。但是他仍然想要抗争。

“把那玩意儿打开……”

“你有过机会，探长。”Mycroft说，“现在，抬起头。”

Greg慢慢直起身子，Mycroft扶着他的腰，帮助他保持着平衡。

但是他拒绝和Mycroft对视。他惧怕那极具穿透力的目光，Mycroft的话还回荡在他的脑海里，他本能地感觉到，如果他与那双眼睛对视，他的灵魂就真的会不属于自己。

“闭上眼睛，探长。”

Greg带着一点困惑看向Mycroft。

“或者我会让你闭上。”说着，Mycroft亲吻了他的右眼。

Greg几乎是本能的闭上了双眼。

“很好。”Mycroft的声音响起。Greg感觉到他在拉扯自己的领带，之后领带被取了下来，他蓦然睁开眼睛，几乎要脱口而出说不。

但是Mycroft在看着他。

“你知道会发生什么。”Mycroft说，这次，他亲吻了他的左眼。

领带最终还是蒙住了Greg的双眼，他脑后的结却并不紧，随时都会掉下来似的，像是Mycroft有意让那条领带保持着松松垮垮的样子，让他能感觉到光亮，却看不到眼前的人。

“专注于你的感受，探长。”Mycroft轻快地解着对方的衬衣扣子，而Greg紧紧地抓住了Mycroft的腿。

“不要在这儿。”Greg忽然说，声音沙哑，“到桌子上去。”

“但是，为什么？”Mycroft问，他的手抚摸着Greg的胸口、下腹部。

这次Greg停顿了很久才回答。他全力压抑着自己的呻吟，几乎无暇思考，无法出声。

“费劲儿。”这是Greg的回答。

纵然是Mycroft，也花了两秒才理解Greg的意思。然后他的阴茎为此而颤动，他发现自己的耐心毫无必要，一切礼节都是虚妄，一切所谓的前戏都是没有意义的废话。

“我们走。”他说。

他引领着Greg，脱下他的裤子和内裤，他的Greg就这么坐在办公桌上，反铐在背后的双手支撑着他的身体，双腿大开，阴茎和小腹上已经是黏糊糊的一片。Mycroft从未像此刻一样庆幸又懊悔自己关掉了监视器。不，这幅场景他不希望再有人看见，然而，他当然不介意有一个副本——除了他脑海里最深刻的那个——供他怀念。

他默不作声地从右手边最下面的抽屉里拿出润滑剂和安全套。他知道Greg在等他。

Greg听到Mycroft拉开抽屉的声音。尽管被蒙住了双眼，他仍然选择闭上眼睛。他听到润滑剂被挤出来的噗嗤声。Greg耐心地等待着，Mycroft的脚步声一向不重，此刻更是如此，现在整个房间寂静得仿佛只有他一个人。他仰起头，稍微活动了一下脖子，脚下意识地晃着，或许Mycroft是在等他先开口？是的，他当然在等。Greg想着，自顾自地笑起来，但是他不会开口的。他知道这个该死的Holmes在等他开口去乞求，充满欲望地求他来操他，最好是可怜兮兮地带着泪花——这是所谓的游戏的一部分。然而，他是不会开口的。就算是全世界都遵守所谓的Holmes规则，每个和他交欢的人类都要楚楚可怜地说出那个带着魔法的字眼，但是在这里，Greg微笑着想，这行不通。或者有时候该给这个年轻人一点小小的教训。手努力地向后伸着，他寻找着更舒服的坐姿，先抬高左半边的身体，然后是右边。Greg放肆地这样扭动着，同时发出细微的，但是他确定对方可以听到的舒服的呻吟声。

尽管如此，手指进入到他身体的时候还是让他身体一僵。或许是他的幻觉，但是他感觉到那根手指饱含怒气。不是发泄式的横冲直撞，而是冷静而克制的怒气，这一点确确实实是他主人的翻版。插入的时候纵然很快，但是抽出的时候，则是惩罚式的慢，就仿佛是要从灵魂深处勾出他的欲望之火一样。一次。两次。三次。Greg压抑着声音，他的嘴唇开合着，但是他尽全力不去发出声音，最后他咬住了嘴唇。忽然间两根指头按压在他的咽喉上，虽然没有用力，但是一刹那的惊吓也让Greg叫出了声。

Mycroft放了两根手指进去。天啊，也许他可以在下次之前发明一个什么自动扩张器？放进身体里自己就会变大的那种？这是折磨。这比他年少需要节食的时候看到满桌子的巧克力蛋糕还要折磨。为什么这个男人还能露出笑容？愉快的、不夹杂任何情欲的笑容，如同沉湎在最令人愉悦的往昔。而他们之间有什么往昔可言吗？当然没有。也许把他的眼睛蒙起来是错误的。看不到他的眼睛，看不到那种甜蜜的神情。那种他从未见过的神情。这个男人在想别的什么事情，或者是别的什么人。他当然知道Greg的身体在渴求着他。但是这不够，远远不够。他的阴茎涨得发疼，他随时都可以插入这个男人的身体，让他在自己身下失去理智，失去自我和灵魂。但是这不够。Mycroft确定Greg的意识在别处，然而却不知道他在想什么，但是他可以确定的是，他要让这个男人，哪怕只是此刻，无暇去想别人。他插入第三根手指。

太慢了。Greg大口地喘息着。但是他依然忍不住想笑。他不知道为什么这个男人忽然就变得气鼓鼓然后一声不吭。他希望Mycroft的前列腺和他生气的点一样奇怪莫测并且可以轻易被触碰，这样他就可以经常看到对方高潮的样子而不是生闷气。他需要一根阴茎，而不是三根手指。他知道他不会轻易得到，除非他认输。Greg难以抉择。残存的理性告诉他应该让这个Holmes boy学会他的规则，但是欲望不这么说。他的身体本能地向前，渴望Mycroft的手指进入得更深，渴望能够蹭到什么东西，衣服也好，Mycroft的腿也好，什么都好，他的阴茎只需要那么一点点，就那么一点点的刺激。然而什么都没有。他甚至感觉Mycroft在往后退——他在刻意保持距离。他在逼迫自己认输。又是一阵战栗，Greg伸向后方的手颤抖着。这太艰难了。

“求你。”Greg终于开口了，他的声音在发颤，“求你。”

他体内的手指退出去了。终于。

Greg感觉到自己的收缩，和那收缩带来的一阵阵颤抖。什么事情到了Holmes这里都会变得格外漫长而麻烦。Greg一边等待着一边想，办公室、手铐、领带，难道这不是标准的脱了裤子就干的配置吗？但是他遇到的人是Holmes，天杀的Holmes，所以他就得多受这些折磨。他挣扎着将手向后挪了挪，一边调整了姿势。Greg在心里哀叹着不知道对方有没有注意到自己已经不是十几岁的少年了，这把老骨头显然是经不起这种折腾。他的叹息还未出口，就被猛然顶入他体内的阴茎扼制了，反倒是变成了一声含混的呻吟。只差一点点了。

这呻吟算不上好听。低低的、不甚清晰，听起来有点像是闷哼了一声的呻吟。但Mycroft偏偏被这呻吟取悦了。他控制着自己的节奏，凝视着Greg。那条本就松松地盖在Greg眼睛上的领带，随着Mycroft自己的动作晃动着，这让Greg泛红的眼角若隐若现。啊，不行。Mycroft深吸一口气，他的动作略顿了顿。他只要一伸手就可以扯掉那条碍事的领带，然后他就可以看到Greg的眼睛，带着情欲和渴求的眼睛。但是不行。他盯着Greg微微开合的嘴唇，腰胯缓缓地律动着。规则从来都是给双方的。游戏一旦开始，谁都不能破坏规则。Mycroft突然用力一顶。Greg的头蓦然后仰，领带随着他的动作往下滑落了一点。Mycroft便看到了Greg颤动的眼帘，和混合着惊诧情欲和迷茫的眼神。游戏规则是要遵守的，但是制定者永远可以找出规则的漏洞。Mycroft微微笑了。他正要恢复之前的节奏，但是，他看到了Greg唇边的笑意。在他能反应过来之前，他的手指已经碰到了Greg的唇角。

尽管只有一眼，还是颠颠簸簸在领带滑下来的缝隙中看到的，但是Greg确定自己看到了什么。那个志得意满的混蛋。但是不急。他还有许多人生经验可以教给这个自以为一切都在他的掌控之中的控制狂。比如，求饶不等于认输，更不等于失败。他极为灵巧地舔了舔在他唇边的手指。他感觉到了对方的僵硬，尽管只是一瞬间的。很好。他侧过脸，扬起头，顺着那根手指，慢慢往上，然后再从指根到指尖。应该是中指吧。他轻轻地咬了咬，仿佛在试探，但是马上，他将那手指含在了嘴里，舌头轻快地舔舐着，尤其是指腹。Mycroft的手指跟他的不一样，几乎没有什么茧，圆润而细腻。Greg用舌尖点了点手指的根部，嘴张得更大了些，猝不及防地，将对方的食指也含了进来。这一次，就不再是舔了。他用了点力气，牢牢吮吸着这两根指头，就像是这两根手指上有什么他渴求的东西似的，并不容拒绝地邀请着这两根手指越进越深，深到无法再多进一点，才似乎极为不舍地将那两根手指送了出去。只不过退出了一半，他的舌头就又缠了上去，可以被称为是贪婪地，将这两根已经湿漉漉的手指迎了回来。他极为大度地允许手指在他的嘴中肆虐，事实上，他本人也在不遗余力地助纣为虐。他正要咬上对方的指节，忽然感觉到插入他体内的阴茎猛然一撞击。总算得到了。

Mycroft觉得自己的手指又湿滑又酥麻。那种麻意，用爱情小说里的描写，就像是过电。从指尖一路到心房，一股向上传到他的大脑，一股向下传到他的尾椎。他几乎是本能地向前一撞，但是一次远远不够。那种酥麻的感觉，不仅让他的身体，也让他的心震颤不已。他再一次往前一顶。忽然间咔哒一声。一瞬间，Mycroft有点搞不清楚发生了什么。他只觉得他的腰被Greg的双腿紧紧箍住，迫使他向前，而他的领带被恶狠狠拉扯着，这让他不得不弯下腰。

Greg依然保持着刚才的坐姿，但是他左手拽着Mycroft的领带，右手上手铐仍在，手中已经多了一条领带。刚才还蒙在他眼睛上的那条领带。

“给你一个建议，尊敬的Holmes先生。”Greg笑了笑，他放下了双腿，右手撑着桌子往后挪动了一下，Mycroft的阴茎从他体内滑了出来，“下次想跟一个警察玩花样的时候，得保证附近没有曲别针。”

Mycroft这才注意到，桌角上原本整整齐齐的办公室必备品已经有点散乱，曲别针更是乱成一团。

Greg一把扯住Mycroft的领带，Mycroft顺势将头靠在他的肩膀上。

“Holmes，”Greg恶俗地在他耳边吹气，“按照我的玩法来一把怎么样？”

Mycroft还没想好要怎么回答，就被一阵敲门声打断了。

“老大，二十分钟以后开会！”

“知道了。”Greg的声音中气十足，Mycroft只觉得耳边一阵轰鸣。

忽然，Mycroft觉得脖子上的压力消失了，而Greg很大方地躺了下去，彻底在他的办公桌上躺平。

“你也听到了，”Greg微笑着，“你只有不到二十分钟的时间。”

Mycroft挑眉。

“操射我。”Greg言简意赅，似乎这是一个命令。

而Mycroft擅长应付命令。他没有立马动手，只是好整以暇地整理了自己的领带。然后，他直视着Greg的眼睛，说道：“你知道我这一生最引以为豪的是什么吗？”

“啥？”Greg有点懵。

“不是我的头脑，不是我的地位，不是我的权力。”Mycroft缓慢地将自己的阴茎再次插入Greg的身体，“而是在我的职业生涯中，接手的每一项任务，从未失手。”

Greg笑了。

“加油吧。”


End file.
